


Just Rest

by Lokibabypyth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Bratty Crowley (Good Omens), Caretaker Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, Podfic Welcome, Praise Kink, Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Sub Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokibabypyth/pseuds/Lokibabypyth
Summary: Crowley’s serpentine nature means her body doesn’t let her do everything she wants, but she does her damndest to force it. Sometimes, she needs Aziraphale to make her take a break when she needs it.(Based off of a headcanon I have that Crowley has some celestial equivalent of Elhers-Dans syndrome)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don’t know, Ehlers-Dans (Ehlers-danlos syndrome) is a disorder that can cause hypermobility, unstable joints, dislocation, chronic pain/fatigue and other complications.  
My headcanon comes from seeing the way that Crowley walks (because as someone with EDS, I do it too), and the verse in Genesis 3  
"And the LORD God said unto the serpent, Because thou hast done this, thou art cursed above all cattle, and above every beast of the field; upon thy belly shalt thou go, and dust shalt thou eat all the days of thy life.”

Crowley had spent the day catching up on housework. She’d done all the laundry, even washed and replaced the bedding; the dishes, the vacuuming, and dusting, all of it was thoroughly done. Sure, the demon could have very easily miracled everything to be in perfect condition, but she preferred to arrange by hand. It kept her busy during the day while Aziraphale was at the bookshop, and she’d been dreadfully restless lately. Unfortunately, though, housework meant she was on her feet far longer than was good for her.

Typically, an angelic or demonic corporeal form wasn’t prone to any sort of ailment or pain, but Crowley was the exception. Due to her serpentine nature, her body never had seemed to manifest correctly from the waist down. The demon’s joints in her hips and legs were loose and weak in their sockets. Consequently, it took conscious effort for Crowley not to “sit” down into her hips, and she rarely remembered to hold up her posture, which only served to quicken the onset of her aching. While disturbingly flexible, her joints were easily dislocated and prone to crippling pain should they be overexerted. By late afternoon, she was no longer able to ignore how she was hurting.  
  
Aziraphale walked in the front door and set her bag, book, and coat on the entryway table.

“Hello, darling.” She called in no particular direction, announcing her arrival.

“Hey, angel.” The redhead padded out of the spare bedroom which had rather become an office; she was holding a duster. Something was off, though, Crowley’s walk was more wobbly than usual. She pressed her toes onto the floor before her heels. The angel noticed immediately, and frowned. Her wife knew better than to let herself get like this.

“Have you been up a lot today?” She asked.

“S’pose I have. Did the laundry and whatnot.” The demon said, dismissively, as she walked over to put the duster back into the hallway closet. Aziraphale sighed.  
  
“I think it’s time for you to lie down.”

“I’m alright. What do you want for supper?” Good lord, did she think she was going to cook in this state? Must have, the demon was headed now into the kitchen.

“Come here, Crowley.” The angel said, making her way over to the couch in the den. The redhead rolled her eyes, and if Aziraphale hadn’t seen it, she would have known by the demon’s tone of response.

“Don’t go acting like I’m some human child who needs coddling. I said I’m alright!” The demon placed her palms heavily onto the counter. Oh, even better. Crowley did tend to get sassy and irritable when she was uncomfortable like this, and Aziraphale understood; but this was avoidable and Crowley knew how much the angel hated it when she chose to let herself suffer. She also knew better than to defy Aziraphale.

“Come. Here.” Aziraphale repeated, now in that special tone of voice, completely ignoring Crowley’s protest and pointing to the ground where she stood. The angel didn’t like to have to be firm, but her demon apparently wasn’t in the mood to respond easily. After a beat, Crowley lowered her eyes and pulled away from the countertop.

“Yes ma’am.” But there was a bite of defiance in her tone that might have been missed, had Aziraphale not been listening for it. The demon didn’t look at Aziraphale until the angel had sat her down on the sofa and tilted her chin up. The angel evaluated Crowley’s gaze, her jaw was a bit tight, and her eyes reflected consternation. Aziraphale sighed. 

  
“Lie down.” The blonde took her hands off of Crowley to give her a chance to do as she was told on her own. The demon complied, plopping roughly onto her back and huffing. “You know you’ll be more comfortable on your belly; turn over.”

Crowley crossed her arms and closed her eyes, stubbornly. So be it. The angel reached down to grab her wife’s hips and flipped her over. Crowley knew it was going to be useless to fight, but she didn’t give any help either. She didn’t want to get into trouble (she wasn’t very sure she wasn’t in trouble already), but she was so frustrated. The redhead grabbed the pillow she rested her head on. She buried her face into it and screamed, kicking her feet behind her. 

“Don’t want me to treat you like a child, hm? Then stop acting like one.” Aziraphale sat down on the floor next to her and not too gently brushed Crowley’s hair away from her face. Crowley lifted her head then. She was blinking back tears and the angel softened when she saw.

“Crowley, I’m not going to punish you when you’re already in pain. If there’s something to be done we’ll discuss it later.” The demon whimpered despite her wife’s reassurance. “Why are you crying, love?”

“Because- I hate it!” Crowley replied, stubbornly wiping a tear off her cheek.

“You hate what?”

“Everything! Back in Eden, She said I’d alwaysss crawl on my belly, and here I am doing exactly that! I hate it, it’s not fair! You get to walk around as much as you want and never hurt for it. Why should I have to lie down instead of doing thingsss I want to do? I hate my body, I hate the way it hurtsss, I hate it.”

Aziraphale felt sad to see Crowley all worked up and so upset like this. Of course she pushed herself to her limits as if she could defy what she was. The demon wanted to think her joints and muscles wouldn’t hurt if she simply defied them, but they always would, and it would only get worse the harder she fought. That’s why Aziraphale had put a rule in place that Crowley was to listen to her body. Left to her own devices, the redhead would drive herself mad before she would allow her suffering to bind her to a bed, or in this case, a sofa.

“I wish I could fix it, Crowley. I’m so sorry.” There was nothing the angel could say to make it better, but she’d sit with her, and pet her, and provide every comfort possible. “You understand why I make you lie down when you need to, though, don’t you?”

  
“Yesss ma’am.” 

“Alright. Do you think you can try to sleep for me?” A nod from the demon was the only response. The angel smiled a bit, pleased to see she could trust now that Crowley would let herself rest. The blonde pulled her wife’s weighted blanket over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
“Asssiraphale?”

“Yes, lovely?”

“Thank you.” For making me do what’s best for myself even if I don’t want to, for taking care of me, for loving me.

“You’re welcome. Sleep well, my darling girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wakes up feeling better. Aziraphale, having had all night to surmise what she would do, is ready to deal with her wife’s behavior from the previous day

It was the next morning by the time Crowley woke up. Judging by the amount of light coming in through the windows, it was about 10. Aziraphale may have left for the bookshop.  
“Angel?” The redhead called without so much as siting up.  
“Yes?” Came a reply from the kitchen. So she was home.  
“May I get up?”   
“If you honestly feel better, you may.” Crowley pondered this for a moment. Aziraphale has said there would be no discipline while she was already in pain, but if she wasn’t hurting anymore, there was no guarantee she wouldn’t be in a world of trouble for being petulant and defiant the day before. Not that it wasn’t deserved. Well, no use in putting it off; she’d only dread it more if she did. The demon got up off of the couch and stretched lazily before making her way into the kitchen where Aziraphale sat at their dining table with a cup of tea, she had her reading glasses on as she skimmed over the morning’s paper.   
“Good morning.” The angel said, lightly.  
Crowley walked over to her, and Aziraphale made room for the demon who was climbing into her lap and burying her head against her shoulder. Aziraphale placed a kiss to her temple.   
“You’re not going in today?” Crowley asked.  
“No, I thought it’d be better for me to stay home. I have things that need dealing with here.”   
“Am I ‘things’?”   
Aziraphale couldn’t help chuckling softly. “You are.” She sobered, “Do you want to get started?”   
“No.” Crowley replied, she sounded very small.  
The angel thought, then, she should rephrase. “Do you want to go ahead and get it out of the way?”   
“Yes ma’am.”   
“I thought so. Up you get.” Crowley obeyed and Aziraphale stood up as well, leading her wife to the bedroom. She closed the door for good measure. Of course there was no need to close it, but the act made Crowley feel more put into a situation. The demon knelt by the foot of the bed, as she had been trained. Aziraphale walked past her to the wardrobe. Crowley didn’t turn around, but she wanted to. She wanted to be able to know what Aziraphale was doing.   
“I’m only getting some things, pet. I won’t do anything to you without explaining to you first. You stay just like that.”   
“Okay.” After the sounds of some rummaging around, Crowley heard the door of the wardrobe click shut. Aziraphale walked back over and sat on the bed, close to beside Crowley, but just behind her so she wouldn’t have her resolve shaken by Crowley’s pitiful gaze.   
“Now, before anything else, you and I are going to have a chat.” The demon nodded. “You’re very intelligent, Crowley, so I’m inclined to believe you know why we’re here. Why don’t you tell me?”   
“Because I- because I was rather nasty to you yesterday.”   
“Quite. Why else?”   
“I broke a rule...I hurt myself on purpose.”   
“You did.” Aziraphale took a breath and thought for a moment. “I understand, to an extent, why you have a tendency to do as you did yesterday, however, I won’t tolerate it. I won’t. You are so precious to me; I cannot put into words how much I love you.” The angel reached out a hand to pet Crowley’s hair, scratching lightly at her scalp on the side where it was buzzed short. “I can’t bear to see you truly suffering, and it breaks my heart to see you needlessly inflict pain on yourself. I am angry with you, but more than that I am very sad.” 

The demon nodded. “I am sorry.”   
“I would hope you are, but not just to me, to yourself as well. You are to take care of your body because you are very important and don’t deserve to hurt. As if that wasn’t enough reason, when you treat yourself badly, you are mistreating something that belongs to me and I won’t stand for it. That is why you’re being disciplined. This isn’t really a punishment, dear, it’s more of an exercise to correct what happened yesterday. Do I make myself clear?” Crowley shuddered. Aziraphale spoke calmly, but her voice did not lack a convicting severity that left no room for argument.   
“Yes ma’am.”   
“Good. Stand up and strip.” Aziraphale got up off of the bed, presumably to go back over to the bedside table. Crowley did as she was told, but she didn’t turn around, she hadn’t been given permission.   
“Today we are going to work on your listening to your body. As an aside, we are going to work on your trusting me as well. Turn around, please.” Crowley did as she was asked. She was a bit confused to see Aziraphale holding a pair of the redhead’s favorite black satin pajamas.   
Aziraphale didn’t give her verbal instructions, only laid the shirt on the bed and maneuvered her to step into the bottoms before gathering up the shirt once again to guide it over the demon’s waifish figure as well. Crowley seemed to stutter a bit, questions danced behind her tongue, but she wasn’t sure if she should speak.  
“You may talk to me, darling.” Aziraphale assured her, doing up the buttons of the fitted pajama top.   
“Am- you aren’t going to whip me?”   
Aziraphale looked rather shocked. “No, pet, I’m not. I hope you never put me in a position to have to do that again.” The angel had only followed through on that particular threat one time, when Crowley was being frankly awful just to see if she would. Aziraphale had promised 15 licks, but by 8, she had thrown the belt on the floor and stormed out of the room, unable to look at her precious lover in that state by her own hand.   
With Crowley now comfortable in her pajamas, the blonde reached over and grabbed a blindfold off of the bedside table. The demon hadn’t noticed it before, perhaps Aziraphale had just then miracled it there so Crowley wouldn’t have seen it before and gotten upset. She hated the blindfold. Despised it. It made her horribly scared, not to be able to see. The demon shied away, coiling in on herself as tears welled up in her eyes.  
“Angel- please, mistress. Don’t bind my eyes.” She begged as she balled up the soft fabric of her shirt in her fists, hoping grabbing onto something would give her comfort.   
The angel brought her into a hug, rocking her gently.   
“Shhh...I know you don’t like it, darling. That’s the point, isn’t it? I will not- Crowley look at me- I will not let anything bad happen to you while you cannot see. I will not leave you for a moment. This has a purpose, if you will trust me.”   
Crowley thought for a moment, allowing herself to just be held. Then she drew back, and stood, submissively lowering her gaze before blinking her eyes closed completely.   
“What a brave girl you are.” Aziraphale whispered sweetly. The angel placed one hand behind her wife’s head to hold her steady as she pressed the blindfold against Crowley’s eyes with the other, letting her adjust to the feeling. The redhead stood rigid until Aziraphale moved her hands both around the back of Crowley’s head to tie the fabric in place. 

  
“Angel?” Crowley asked, sounding a bit lost, her arms reaching out to steady herself, voice dripping with the edge of fear.   
“I’m here, darling. Shhhhh, I’m right here, my love.” Aziraphale took the demon’s hands in hers and placed them against the fabric of the binding over her eyes. “It’s just some cloth. You can’t see, but you’re as safe as if you could. Not a thing around you has changed.”   
Crowley knew, logically, that Aziraphale was right, but her own mind wouldn’t let her understand it completely. The serpent in her was still an animal, threatened at having its sight taken away. She commanded herself to calm, if only on the outside. ‘Do not be afraid, do not try to take it off.’ She repeated in her mind like a mantra.   
“Crowley?” Aziraphale made her come out of her thoughts.   
“Mm?”  
“I see you. Don’t get too far away from me.” The angel knew eventually Crowley would probably slip into subspace, but she didn’t want her there because she was afraid and trying to dissociate.  
Aziraphale placed a gentle hand on her cheek and dragged her thumb across Crowley’s slightly parted lips. The demon gasped. With her eyes unable to engage, Crowley found the touch of her wife’s skin against hers felt much more intense than it usually did. Suddenly she understood. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears.   
“I think you’ve figured me out, yes?” The angel was analyzing every micro-expression that ghosted her demon’s features. She read her like the most precious book in the world.   
“Everything else is...” Louder? Rougher? More intense.   
“Yes. Your other senses will fill in the gap of not being able to see. You’ll hear more intensely...” a whisper in Crowley’s ear. “Feel more intensely,” the slip of a touch to her back beneath her shirt that guided her body to be pressed against Aziraphale. “Taste...” Crowley was already burning with desire as she felt Aziraphale’s lips brush against her own before the angel kissed her fully. The demon felt her whole body seem to light up at once even as she was pliant and relaxed now in Aziraphale’s embrace.   
Eventually, Aziraphale broke away from the kiss. Crowley was panting, her body was aching for more. Her thoughts were racing, yet she felt as though she wasn’t thinking at all. ‘Touch me, hold me, lay me down and take everything I am until I’m nothing but what you want. I love you, I want to please you, I want to be good.’   
But Aziraphale stepped away, letting go of Crowley completely. Crowley gasped desperately at the sudden loss of contact. She grabbed at nothingness in front of her. The redhead’s face went white, a dreadful cold shot through her, immediately washing away all the pleasure she felt before. She was seized by fear and began shaking.   
“No. No! Don’t leave me; you said you wouldn’t leave me!” She reached out around her, turning back and forth as if she was looking.   
“Hush.” The command came from behind her, perhaps a few strides away. “I haven’t left you.”   
“Come back!” Crowley begged.  
Aziraphale shook her head. “Come to me.”   
“I can’t! I can’t see you!” Oh, how she hated this.   
“Listen to me. You know where I am, the direction at least, so come here.” The angel coaxed.  
“I can’t!” Crowley didn’t even realize she was reaching for the blindfold, pushing it up. She blinked open to see Aziraphale looking furious. The angel, who had been standing in the bedroom doorframe, approached her and ripped the blindfold off completely. She grabbed roughly onto Crowley’s arm and swatted her ass. Hard. The demon yelped.   
“Do NOT take this off!” Aziraphale commanded as she wrestled the blindfold back over Crowley’s eyes, tying it into place a bit tighter than before. “It does not come off until I say it does. Do you understand me or do you not?!”   
“I do. I do, mistress. I’m sorry.” Crowley whimpered.   
The angel took a deep breath. No use in letting herself get more angry with Crowley, really. “I know you are, love. You’re forgiven.”   
With the blindfold securely situated again, Aziraphale took Crowley’s hands in hers to lead the demon into the kitchen. Crowley didn’t seem to understand she was to follow until Aziraphale tugged her hands lightly. “Come.” She said. The angel walked slowly, so as not to spook Crowley or make her more anxious. By the fridge, Aziraphale stopped. “I’m getting something out of the icebox. Stand still.”   
“Yes ma’am.” Crowley replied, allowing Aziraphale to let go of her hands and listened to the click of the freezer door, the open and shut of the drawer where they kept the silverware, then Aziraphale took her hand again, but only one.   
“Good girl, thank you.” Crowley felt the tug of her hand once again and she followed a bit more confident than before. It wasn’t too hard to walk if she knew Aziraphale was guiding her.   
They stopped again, in front of the couch now but Crowley didn’t know that. Aziraphale sat down. “We’re at the sofa, it’s right in front of you. Come sit on my lap.” The angel held Crowley’s hips as she obeyed, guiding her into a straddling position. “There’s a good girl. Very good for me.” The demon keened at the praise, trying to remember not to grind her hips down against Aziraphale’s. Crowley loved it when Aziraphale told her she was good, that she was pleasing. The angel kissed her, and Crowley made a lovely little moan and pressed close as Aziraphale drew her hands up and down Crowley’s ribs. But just as the demon was getting worked up, Aziraphale broke the kiss.   
“Sweet girl, settle down.” Crowley rested her forehead on the angel’s shoulder, whining. “I’ve something for you.” Aziraphale brought her chin back up and tapped her lips. “Open.” The demon obeyed and felt a cold metal placed against her tongue. She realized it was, in fact, a spoon and that there was her favorite strawberry sherbet melting from it onto her tongue. She closed her lips and allowed Aziraphale to draw the spoon out.   
“Mmm.” Crowley hummed in appreciation.   
“Taste good?” The angel asked. Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale kissed her again, this time licking into her mouth and tasting the strawberry sweetness on her tongue.   
When the kiss was broken, the demon felt the spoon against her lips again, and accepted it, happily. They carried on like that, Aziraphale petting and cuddling Crowley and spooning ice cream onto her tongue. Crowley decided that, though she still didn’t like the blindfold, she liked being cuddled in her angel’s lap like this, and the ice cream somehow tasted even better than it usually did. Aziraphale had said her other senses would sharpen up if she was unable to see, that must have been why.   
Just before she was fed the last bits of the ice cream that had been in the cup, Crowley noticed she was getting chilly. After the last bite, Aziraphale asked “How do you feel?”   
“‘M a bit cold.”   
“Oh, we can’t have that. Fancy a hot bath?”   
“Yes ma’am. I’d like that.”   
Aziraphale smiled and kissed her cheek. “Stand up then, love, and come with me.”   
Crowley felt the temperature change and smelled her favorite lavender bath salt as they stepped into the bathroom. Aziraphale must’ve miracled a bath already drawn. What she couldn’t tell was that the light was dim and that a few candles flickered on the countertop; two glasses of white wine sat on the ridge of the tub by the wall. Aziraphale began to unbutton her pajama top.   
“Will you get in with me?” The demon asked.  
“Of course, darling.” Aziraphale said. She kneeled down in front of Crowley as she dragged her pajama bottoms off of her hips. The angel placed a kiss to her belly and Crowley sighed. She heard a bit of shuffling and then the angel took her hand, guiding her into the bath and settling them so Crowley leaned back against her. The demon relaxed, feeling the soft touch of her lover, and the not too hot prickling of the water against her skin. She was starting to drift now, but not because she was scared, because she felt safe and able to let go. She noticed the clink of a wine glass being picked up. Not feeling much like talking, Crowley merely brought a hand to find her wife’s, feeling the glass she held.   
“Yes, I have wine.” The blonde smiled, fondly, “1811 Chateau d’Yguem. Do you want some?” The demon nodded, and Aziraphale placed the glass to her lips, allowing her a little sip, but when she tried to take it away, Crowley whimpered and tried to take the glass back. The angel chuckled. “Greedy thing. Hold it on your own, then. I have another for myself.”   
Crowley, now in possession of the wine glass, relaxed against her wife again and sighed contentedly. She listened to her heartbeat, to Aziraphale’s, and focused on the weight of her body and on the feeling of the angel’s soft skin against hers. Crowley nuzzled into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck and kissed her there.   
By the time the wine was gone, the water was cooling and Aziraphale thought (because Crowley was hardly thinking at all) that it might be time to get out.  
“How do you feel?” Aziraphale asked, running a soft towel over Crowley’s skin to dry her off.   
“Happy. Good.” The demon slurred. The angel smiled, very pleased. Crowley had been obedient, trusting despite herself, and she was able to be so at peace because of it. Aziraphale doubted she even remembered she was blindfolded, but it wasn’t quite time to take it off yet. The angel used the towel to wrap around Crowley and bring her close to press their lips together.   
“Want to feel even better?” She asked.   
Upon letting the words process, the demon nodded enthusiastically. “I know you do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut chapter

They kissed again, deeper this time, and Aziraphale dragged Crowley along to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. “You see,” Aziraphale smiled as her wife clung to her, begging wordlessly to be kissed some more, “how nice things can be when you obey? When you are good, you get to feel good. I get to reward you, and I very much like to do that.” Crowley writhed, feeling the angel whisper against her skin, placing kisses over her neck, her chest. Aziraphale slid a finger between Crowley’s legs, dipping into her folds and feeling how wet she was. “Oh, fuck.” The angel whispered, dipping just inside of her and dragging against her g-spot. All on its own, hearing Aziraphale curse was enough to make Crowley moan. The angel learned over Crowley to kiss her as she worked her open on her fingers. The demon kissed and nipped at Aziraphale’s neck and shoulder as she grasped at her back, occasionally whimpering or thrusting her hips. “That’s my girl. You feel so good inside, so wet, tight. Always take me so well no matter how I fuck you. You are so beautiful. I only wish I could see your gorgeous eyes looking at me with so much want, needing me, begging me for more.” Crowley whined, she was panting now, clenching around Aziraphale’s fingers. Aziraphale could tell she was close. “Please- please mistress, I-“  
“You want to come for me, darling?”   
“Yesss- please, ah!”  
“Go ahead, whenever you like. Let me feel you cum, my darling...Oh, fuck, Crowley, yes there we are. Show me how good I make you feel.” The angel held her wife as Crowley tensed, arching her back. She gasped and shut her eyes tight as Aziraphale worked her through her orgasm, whispering to her all the while. “That’s it, love. I’ve got you, my brave girl. So sweet, so lovely, so perfect for me.” When the aftershocks faded, Aziraphale pulled her fingers out of Crowley, making her shudder. The demon felt a gentle touch to her lips and moaned at the taste of herself as she let Aziraphale press her fingers to her tongue so Crowley could lick them clean. “How do you feel?” Aziraphale asked for the third time that day.  
“Wonderful...a bit tired.” Crowley admitted.  
The angel smiled. “I think we’ve gotten somewhere today, don’t you?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Crowley agreed.  
“Glad to hear it. Go ahead and rest for awhile, my lovely serpent. The blindfold will be gone when you wake up.” And it was.


End file.
